dragonfantasysagafandomcom-20200213-history
Xuān Jiān Chì
Chì é um dos personagens e protagonistas do Arco II do Dragon Fantasy Saga, no cenário de Elysium. Apesar da aparência símia, ele se considera um humano qualquer, e usa o humor como forma se de expressar, mesmo com tantos julgamentos. Ele sempre está acompanhado pelo seu parceiro macaco-prego Arquimedes, e sua primeira aparição foi junto a Rock nas montanhas próximas de Pico Town. Pouco se sabe sobre ele, de onde vem ou para onde vai. Aparência Chì tem 1,81m e 75kg. Ele tem aparência símia, e o motivo ainda é desconhecido, e embora ele não tenha um grande físico, ele possui força e agilidade maior do que a de um humano qualquer, além dos seus pés serem capazes de segurar seu corpo como a um macaco. História Ainda desconhecida, porém ele está a procura de Raddos, Code Oak, Dueror, Lugosi e Yatatso. O motivo ainda não foi contado. Por algum motivo do passado, ele consegue se transformar em uma forma tribal. O motivo ainda não foi contado. Pergaminhos "Meu mestre sempre dizia "As lembranças são vagalumes que nos mostram o caminho certo a seguir.". Deve ser um provérbio qualquer ai, mas, vai que eu fico famoso pelas minhas aventuras. Então lá vai. Pergaminho 0: Após chegar na região de Elysium, fui atacado por um bando de criaturas estranhas, sei lá como se chamam, acho que são os tais "raivosos" que um cara num bar falo. Acho que o pior de tudo é o fedor deles, porque na hora da luta mesmo eles não são diferentes dos monstros que já derrotei, só que eu não esperava uma coisa, um monte deles. Sacomé né, chuva, uma mochila nas costas, um monte de zumbis querendo arranca teu coro. Até que um golem veio me ajudar e cara, ele se fundiu comigo, e velho, a gente bateu muito nos caras, E O MELHOR, ele tem uma árvore nas costas deles, e de certa forma nós viramos parceiros, ele me ofereceu a árvore como abrigo e eu ajudava ele a se defender. Ah, ele disse que o nome dele era Roqui, Ruque, sei lá, eu chamo ele de golem que fica mais fácil. Pergaminho 1: Logo no dia seguinte eu achei que ia chega, pedi informação e cumpri a minha missão de uma vez. Que nada, uma luz forte caiu perto da floresta, e quando a gente foi vê era um muleque, derrepente uns caras chegaram sei lá da onde. A gente boto o nome dele de Belmo, ele quiria come tudo! Dai do nada uma outra luz ia vindo, a gente correu pra se esconde mas o elfo fico lá de boa. Derrepente um robô ou sei lá o que surgiu da luz e começo a conversa com ele, sei lá o que aquele elfo falo com ele, só sei que o robô giro a lança dele e ataco a gente! Ai fudeu, tivemos que cair na porrada, sendo que no meio da porrada o muleque que nem sabia fala encosto nesse tal robô, uma fodendo luz quase cega a gente e quando eu vo vê, meu bastão começa a brilha com uma ponta de lança de luz ou sei lá o que. A gente conseguiu derrotar ele, e ele veio com um papo de Messias e tal, e eu resolvi sai com o Belmo dali, enquantos os outros deram um fim no robô. Ai um dos caras que lutaram contra esse robô deu a ideia de ir pro templo do mestre dele. Eu já tava ali mesmo, e também não podia deixa o Belmo sozinho, acho que ele meio que me ve como um parente. Pergaminho 2: Bom, to escrevendo isso antes de ir pro Burguer Shop, e rolo muita treta até aqui... Começando que a polícia tava atrás da gente, alguns conseguiram se desfarçar e enganar os homi, mas o cara que falo do templo caiu lá embaixo no carro da policia e o elfo teve que ajuda ele. Quando chegamos no templo, logo pela manhã, o Belmo comeu TODAS as panelas do templo, além é claro de que o tal mestre do cara lá tinha sumido, ai tava um calor fudido, mas tinha um laguinho ali, quando a gente foi pega água, tinha uma ninja, ou ladra, sei lá, uma garota. A gente prendeu ela e ela falo que só queria água, e como ela estava falando a verdade e não queria machuca a gente, nós a soltamos e demos o que ela queria, e na mesma hora a tv do templo tava dando a notícia de três robôs que tavam tacando o terror na cidade. E nisso a água sumiu, o calor aumento e pra piorar toda hora tinha terremoto. Ai beleza, fomos enfrentar um dos robôs, um tal de Aisi, ai... Icicle! Só que depois de um bate boca com a ninja que era El'zel, o elfo, que se chamava Max resolveu ir pro Buguer Shop ao invés de ir com a gente, e mesmo eu falando para não nos separarmos, ele foi, e no meio do caminho o cara que cedeu o templo, o Ellen, Ehren Eisen, sei lá, ele resolveu ir junto com o Max, pra paga a dívida. Fomos eu, Rock, Belmo e a Devi, a tal ninja ou sei lá, que concordou em nos ajudar, pra um reservatório de água. Chegamos lá e tava um frio filha da ****, mas seguimos em frente, até chegarmos numa espécie de freezer, e tinha um boneco de neve no meio do lugar. Quando iamos libertar as pessoas que estavam dentro do freezer, o tal Icicle apareceu e resolveu lutar com a gente. A trancos e barrancos nós derrotamos ele, mas não o matamos, acho que ele fico meio chocado com isso porque pra ele nós eramos assassinos e tal. Quando ele fugiu, a água toda da cidade voltou e a gente mando o povo todo rapa fora do freezer e seguimos nosso caminho até o Burguer Shop, pra ajuda a dupla dinâmica lá. PROGRESSO Personalidade Apesar de sempre ser odiado pelas suas brincadeiras, Chì raramente perde a piada quando se sente confortável perto de alguém. Ele tem um senso de justiça gigante, e não colocaria a sua missão a frente de alguém. Por ser muito sozinho, sempre que encontra alguém com problemas ele se torna um irmão mais velho, ou até um pai. Por mais que seja amigável, ele não confia em todos de cara. Chì sempre fala de um tal velhote, responsável pela sua transformação. Ainda não foi revelado quem seria, mas sua transformação muda sua personalidade para alguém mais sério em batalha. Curiosidade - Xuān Jiān Chì ''(儇堅熾) Significa "Brincalhão" "Obstinado" e "Chama" respectivamente. O nome é de origem chinesa. - Ele roubava frutas na província onde morava. Apesar de ser um crime, todos os habitantes deixavam de lado por conta de seu mestre. - Chì pode criar nuvens voadoras. - O personagem foi inspirado em Sun Wukong de '''Journey to the West. A imagem ilustrativo foi retirada do MMO Lost Saga. - A transformação de Chì se chama '''''Kazan Kokuo (火山国王). - A província de Chì se localiza entre o Neo-Japão e algum lugar localizado na antiga China, sendo um local de país entre as duas nações. Isso explica o porque de seu nome ser de origem chinêsa (escolhi por seu mestre, que é chinês), enquanto seus golpes são em japonês (escolhido por Chì por gostar da forma que se pronuncia). Familiar Chì é seguido pelo seu familiar Arquimedes, seu melhor amigo de infância. Arquimedes é um macaco-prego muito inteligente, capaz de entender e executar diversas ordens. Ougis 奥義 Senkuureppa '''(閃空裂破 - Flash Empty Fissure Destruction): Controlando o vento, Chì forma um tornado que vai em direção do oponente. Depois de se acostumar a usa-lo, Chì desenvolveu variações. '''Senkuureppa - Hyaku Renpatsu (パンチ百連発 - Flash Empty Fissure Destruction, Hundred punch barrage): Controlando o vento, Chì formou punhos de vento, cada um com a força de um soco bem poderoso. Essa variação foi usada na luta contra Bramandir, e é inspirada em Mazinger Z. Tenshou Rekkugeki (天衝裂空撃 - Heaven Rush Fissure Sky Attack): Apesar de ter o nome de um ataque, é uma habilidade de cura que Chì desenvolveu. É capaz de fechar ferimentos e aliviar a dor. Juushourai (獣招来 - Brutal Invitation): Fundindo o vento a sua energia vital, Chì controla perfeitamente o vento, necessitando de menos esforço para molda-lá. A força é expressada por um círculo de energia em suas costas, inspirado em God Gundam, de Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Ninpou: Kamaitachi (忍法: 鎌鼬 - Ninja Arts: Sickle Weasel): Usando alguns fios de cabelo, Chì é capaz de formar clones de si mesmo. Esses clones podem ou atacar, ou se vaporizar, criando material para um ataque de vento mais poderoso. Fan Arts qYzQeNK.png|Chi, por Nouveau Vieux. 1528687_556363281120154_1987668169_n.jpg|"Chi triste pela partida de Belmo" por Nouveau Vieux. 10276467 433851473417359 806020034 n.jpg|Chi por Thalia Okamura Category:Personagens do Arco II Category:Elysium Category:Arco II